Honoring the Deal
by SeKaYa
Summary: Das ist passiert, als die Hauslehrer nach dem Treffen des Duellierclubs zusammenkamen. Hat Filius seinen Wunsch bekommen? Hat Minerva sich an den Scotch erinnert? Hat Pomona die Kekse mitgebracht?


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J. K. Rowling.

Anmerkung: Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Übersetzung von Sheankelors Story "Honoring the Deal". Diese Geschichte folgt "Making Deals".

Inhalt: _Das ist passiert, als die Hauslehrer nach dem Treffen des Duellierclubs zusammenkamen. Hat Filius seinen Wunsch bekommen? Hat Minerva sich an den Scotch erinnert? Hat Pomona die Kekse mitgebracht?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Honoring the Deals<strong>

_**~ Forts. zu "Making Deals" ~**_

eine Übersetzung

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

><p>Filius stellte das Denkarium auf seinen Schreibtisch. Minerva und Pomona würden in Kürze eintreffen und Severus war momentan zusammen mit Lockhart dabei, Albus zu berichten, was im Duellierclub passiert war. Die Gerüchte verbreiteten sich bereits wie Lauffeuer. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws war voller Fragen über Parselmünder und die damit in Verbindung gebrachten Blutlinien gewesen. Er hatte so viele beantwortet, wie er konnte, und noch mehr losgeschickt, um das zu recherchieren, was er nicht gewillt war zu beantworten. Seine Adler wussten, wie er arbeitete. Sie würden ihre Antworten finden, und hoffentlich war zu dem Zeitpunkt die Aufregung wieder abgeflaut.<p>

Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass die Stühle um einen kleinen Tisch drapiert waren, trug er das Denkarium herüber, damit sie später gemütlich zusammensitzen konnten. Er ließ noch Platz für den Scotch und die Kekse.

Ein leises Klopfen ertönte von der Tür. Er eilte hin und öffnete sie, um die beiden Hauslehrerinnen einzulassen. "Kommt rein, wir warten noch auf Severus. Er wurde zu einem Treffen mit Albus gerufen."

Sie legten beide ihre Mitbringsel auf den Tisch und setzten sich auf die angebotenen Stühle.

Minerva neigte ihren Kopf leicht. "Kommt er wirklich noch? Nach einem Treffen mit Albus und einem Abend wie dem, von dem ich gehört habe, könnte er sich für einige Zeit in seinem Labor verstecken wollen."

"Ich habe gehört, dass Gilderoy besonders flatterhaft war und nicht auf seine Vorschläge gehört hat." Pomona lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

"Severus hat mir sein Wort gegeben und ihr wisst genauso wie ich, dass er hier sein wird, selbst wenn das Gespräch mit Albus bis in die frühen Morgenstunden andauern sollte." Filius sah, wie die anderen beiden zustimmend nickten.

Von der Tür her ertönte ein lautes Klopfen. Mit federnden Schritten ging Filius, um den Tränkemeister einzulassen. "Severus, guten Abend!" Mit einer Geste wies er den Hauslehrer von Slytherin in Richtung der Sitzgelegenheiten.

Die anderen Lehrer warteten, bis er saß und ein Glas Scotch in der Hand hielt, bevor sie mit ihren Fragen begannen. "Also – ist er wirklich ein Parselmund?" Es gab keine Notwendigkeit zu erklären, wer 'er' war,

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab. "Ich glaube, ihr wollt den Teil des Abends zuerst sehen? Mit dem schlechten anfangen und dann mit dem guten enden?"

Er legte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs an seine Schläfe und zog einen silbrigen Faden heraus, den er in die Schale auf dem Tisch fallen ließ. "Sollen wir? Ich habe ein wenig vor dem Ereignis angefangen, damit ihr sehen könnt, was dazu geführt hat."

Alle berührten die Schale und fielen in die treibende Erinnerung. Sie landeten alle in der modifizierten Großen Halle, umgeben von Schülern. Die Schüler wuselten herum und fanden sich zu Paaren zusammen. Die anderen sahen zu Severus hinüber, als ob sie fragen wollten, was vor sich ging. "Der Stümper hatte gerade beschlossen, die Schüler in Paare aufzuteilen, damit sie Entwaffnungszauber aneinander üben können."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihnen, genau wie viel er von der Taktik hielt.

Pomonas Augen weiteten sich. "Er hat ihnen vorher ein paar Abwehrzauber gezeigt, richtig?"

Der Blick, den Severus ihr zuwarf, gab ihnen die Antwort, ohne dass ein Wort gesagt werden musste. Sie sahen zu, wie er das goldene Trio auseinanderbrach, indem er Harry mit Draco paarte und Hermine mit Millicent.

Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. "Warum? Du hättest wissen müssen, dass das Probleme verursachen würde."

"Ich hatte gehofft, all meine Problemfälle an einem Ort zu haben, wo ich sie beobachten konnte. Und ein Teil von mir hat gehofft, dass sie ihre unfreundliche Rivalität zu etwas produktiverem umformen könnten, wenn sie sich in einer kontrollierten Umgebung wirklich angreifen könnten. Ich weiß, dass Draco, bevor er herkam und auch über die Sommerferien, viele Zauber beigebracht wurden, aber Potter hat bewiesen, dass er seinem Ruf in Verteidigung ... würdig ist. Ich hatte auf ein Unentschieden zwischen ihnen gehofft." Er sah zu, wie die Erinnerung der Szene erneut abspielte. Draco hatte betrogen, indem er seinen Zauber sprach, bevor das Zählen beendet war, und sie hatten beide Zauber benutzt, die keine Entwaffnungszauber waren. Die Tatsache, dass Draco gemogelt hatte, zeigte ihm, dass die Hoffnung auf eine reine Rivalität vergebens war: Er fühlte sich zu sehr von Potter bedroht.

Filius hob eine Augenbraue ob Malfoys Mogelei und schüttelte dann den Kopf darüber, wie Gilderoy die Situation handhabte. Dazustehen und _'Stopp!'_ zu rufen würde nichts helfen. Er war beinahe erleichtert, als Severus die Kontrolle übernahm. Die Hauslehrer überflogen den Raum und stellten die Schäden bei ihren eigenen Häusern fest. Dann sahen sie, wie die Augen des Severus der Erinnerung Funken sprühten, als Gilderoy vorschlug, den Schülern Abwehrzauber beizubringen.

Minerva sah zum jetzigen Severus, der neben ihr stand. "Du hast ihm gesagt, das eher zu tun, oder?"

Er starrte finster auf den malvefarbenen Lackaffen, der in der Mitte der Halle stand, offensichtlich ein wenig durcheinander. "Ja, bevor wir in die Halle kamen, schlug ich vor, dass wir mit dem Blocken anfangen. Er verwarf die Idee."

Filius stöhnte auf und verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Hiernach wäre er Severus wirklich etwas schuldig.

Pomona runzelte die Stirn als der Erinnerungs-Severus Gilderoys Duellpartnervorschlag verwarf und noch einmal Malfoy und Potter zusammensteckte. Sie wurde davon abgelenkt, nach dem Warum zu fragen, als sie sah, wie Gilderoy seinen Zauberstab in einem unsinnigen Muster herumschwang. Am Ende musste er seinen Zauberstab vom Boden aufheben, da er ihn fallen gelassen hatte. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem jetzigen Severus zu, als Minerva anfing zu sprechen.

"Was hast du Malfoy erzählt, das ihn zum Grinsen gebracht hat?" Minerva betrachtete den Ausdruck des Jungen mit Besorgnis.

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er besser auf den Stolz des Hauses achten sollte. Er sollte nicht noch einmal früher anfangen. Ich glaube, er hat gegrinst, weil er erkannt hat, dass der Stümper Potter Unsinn gezeigt hat und es keine Möglichkeit gab, dass er sich verteidigen könnte."

"Warst du darüber nicht besorgt?" Filius wartete auf eine Antwort auf seine Frage.

"Potter hat bereits zuvor bewiesen, unglaubliches Glück darin zu haben, aus unmöglichen Situationne zu entkommen, und ich war da, für den Fall, dass etwas schief geht. Plus, Draco wusste, dass die ganze Schule zusah, also würde er es harmlos, aber so demütigend wie möglich halten." Severus trat etwas zurück, um zu sehen, was als nächstes geschah. Dieses Mal wollte er es ohne die Überraschung sehen, die ihn zuvor beeinflusst hatte.

Die Schlange war lang und braun, aber da war kein Zauber, den Potter sprechen konnte, der sie abwehren würde. Der Junge reagierte gut und zeigte seine Gryffindorfarben. Er hielt seine Position und beobachtete die Schlange. So wenig er Potter auch mochte, er konnte nachvollziehen, was es brauchte, um nicht vor der Schlange wegzulaufen. Er wusste auch, dass Draco glauben würde, er hätte einen Punkt gegenüber Potter, ohne zu bemerken, dass Potter ihn tatsächlich besiegt hatte, indem er nicht zurückwich. Alles in allem könnte das für ein Abflauen der Rivalität sorgen. Nun, zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Potter sprach.

Die anderen drei sahen zu, wie die Schlange auf Potter zuschlängelte. Minerva seufzte beinahe erleichtert auf, als Severus Potter sagte, dass er das Tier beseitigen würde. Es wandelte sich zu einem entsetzten Japsen, als der als Verteidigungslehrer verkleidete Idiot anbot, es zu tun, und, noch bevor Severus ihn abhalten konnte, zu zaubern begann. Der mörderische Blick in Severus' Augen zu der Zeit ließ sie sich fragen, ob sie Albus warnen sollte, dass er Schutzbanne auf Gilderoys Räume oder ihn selbst legen sollte und vorschlug, dass der Mann für die nächste Zeit aufpasste, was er aß und trank. Severus war sich nicht zu schade, jemandes Essen mit Tränken zu versetzen, zumindest nicht, wenn man ihn so wütend machte.

Sie sahen, wie die Schlange durch die Luft flog und nahe Finch-Fletchley landete. Harry rannte zu ihr, schreiend und zischend. Dass die Schlange sofort zusammensank, war eine Überraschung. Pomona, Filius und Minerva sahen zu dem früheren Severus, dessen Gesicht ausdruckslos war, aber sie konnten alle den Schock, den er versuchte zu verbergen, in seinen Augen sehen und dann zum jetzigen Severus.

"Hat er ihr gesagt, sie soll angreifen? Das ist es, was die aktuellen Gerüchte sagen." Minerva wartete, als sie zuhörte, wie Finch-Fletchley ausrastete und Harry beschuldigte, 'mit ihm zu spielen'. Sie sah dann, wie der vergangene Severus die Schlange beseitigte und Harry von Hermine und Ron weggezogen wurde. Sie waren aus dem Denkarium heraus, bevor Severus antwortete.

"Nein, hat er nicht. Der Ton war falsch, nicht bedrohlich genug." Severus nahm einen Schluck Scotch und griff nach einem Keks.

Minerva lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie vertraute ihm. Severus war der einige von ihnen, der Parsel oft genug gehört hatte. Die anderen schienen ihr zuzustimmen. "Also, wie wird es ihn in der Schule beeinflussen? Wie werden deine Slytherins auf ihn reagieren?"

Filius nippte an seinem Glas, bevor er antwortete. "Sie werden ihn meiden. Sie werden glauben, dass er die Kammer geöffnet hat und alle verletzt."

Pomonas Augen weiteten sich. "Sicherlich nicht, er ist mit einer Vielzahl von Muggelstämmigen und Halbblütern befreundet. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum sie zu dem Schluss kommen sollten."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Abgesehen davon, dass er die Fähigkeit hat, mit Schlangen zu sprechen, was ein Merkmal für einen 'Dunklen Zauberer' ist und dafür bekannt, in der Familie von Slytherin vererbt zu werden. Fügt man dann noch hinzu, dass er Potter ist, was bedeutet, dass er entweder berühmt oder berüchtigt sein muss, und sie werden sich im Moment für 'berüchtigt' entscheiden. Sogar meine Slytherins." Er sah zu Minerva hinüber, dann zu den anderen beiden. "Wir werden ihm noch mehr den Rücken stärken müssen."

Als die anderen zustimmend nickten, wandte er sich Filius zu. "Und nun, mein kleinwüchsiger Freund, du wolltest uns doch eine Erinnerung zeigen. Es ist Zeit für etwas ein bisschen Heitereres."

Filius' Augen leuchteten mit der Erinnerung an Lockharts Bitte, dass er sein Assistent für den Duellierclub sein sollte. Severus holte sich seine Erinnerung zurück, während Filius seine hervorzog. Die Gruppe fiel in Filius' Klassenzimmer, als sie die Erinnerung betraten.

Sogar Severus lächelte, als Gilderoy während des spontanen Duells zu Boden ging.

Minerva übernahm eins von Severus' finsteren Lächeln für den Moment. "Also so ist er auf dem Boden gelandet. Das war mit Sicherheit ein _beeindruckendes Ausweichmanöver_."

Pomona brachte kein verständliches Wort hervor, so sehr musste sie lachen.

Filius sah zu Severus hinüber, nachdem sie zurückgekehrt waren. "Und, warst du in der Lage, deinen Teil der Abmachung einzuhalten? Du hast doch eine gute Erinnerung, die du uns zeigen kannst, oder?"

Mit einem Grinsen zog Severus die Erinnerung des Demonstrationsduells, das das Treffen des Duellierclubs begonnen hatte, hervor. Eine sachte Handbewegung und es sank in die Schale. Sie berührten die Oberfläche und alle vier standen erneut in der Großen Halle.

Als sie zuhörten, wie Gilderoy Severus vorstellte, beschloss Filius, dass er ihm vielleicht noch etwas mehr schuldete als nur ewig geschärfte Messer. _'Unseren Zaubertrankmeister unversehrt zurückbekommen, in der Tat.'_

Irgendwie hatten sie sich so positioniert, dass sie in der Nähe von Potter und Weasley standen, um das Duell zu beobachten. Severus musste den Drang zu lachen niederkämpfen, als Potter bemerkte, dass er 'nicht darauf wetten würde', als Gilderoy sagte, dass keiner von ihnen darauf aus war, zu töten. Hätte er Filius nicht versprochen, einen einfachen Zauber zu verwenden, dann hätte er den Dummkopf in dem Moment wirklich permanent verletzten können. Es schien, als wäre der Junge fähig, Sarkasmus zu verwenden, und konnte ihn gut verstehen.

Filius sah zu, wie Severus den Verteidigungslehrer zu Boden schickte. "Ein _Expelliarmus_, Severus ..." Ein leises Lachen durchfuhr ihn. "... das war herrlich!"

Minerva warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu. "Ich glaube, Harry war enttäuscht von dir, Severus. Ich glaube, er hätte es nicht bereut, wenn du die vergoldete Farce ausgeschaltet hättest."

Severus sah auf das Gesicht, dass der Junge machte. "Ich glaube, du hast recht, Minerva."

Pomona grinste. "Ich glaube, du hättest es getan, wenn du Filius nicht versprochen hättest, einen einfachen Zauber zu benutzen. Und was für ein einfacher! Oh, das war so demütigend für ihn. Er hätte es nie erwartet und ich glaube keine Sekunde, dass er dir erlaubt hat, ihn zu entwaffnen, egal, was er behauptet."

"Pomona, wir wissen beide, dass er sich Anfang des Jahres nicht vor einer Horde Wichte verteidigen konnte. Auf keinen Fall hätte er ein Duell bestreiten können. Ich bezweifle ernsthaft den Inhalt seiner Bücher."

Die anderen drei nickten. Sie verließen die Erinnerung, als Lockhart den Schülern sagte, sie sollten sich aufteilen.

Als sie sich einmal mehr in ihren Sitzen zurücklehnten, verengten sich Minervas Augen. "Er hat ihnen gesagt, sie sollten üben, ihren Gegner zu entwaffnen, hat ihnen aber nicht einmal den Spruch erklärt oder die Bewegung geübt. Kein Wunder, dass die Halle im Chaos versunken ist." Die anderen nickten zustimmend. "So ... wann ist das nächste Treffen, Severus?"

Severus sank in seinen Sitz zurück. "Es gibt keins. Albus hat sie nach diesem Abend gestrichen. Ich habe nicht nach dem Grund gefragt und Gilderoy schien auch nicht interessiert, herauszufinden warum."

Der Rest der Gruppe seufzte. Pomona sprach aus, was sie alle dachten: "Nun, da geht es hin, unser wöchentliches Entertainment. Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" Sie legte ihren Kopf schief bei dem Gedanken. Ihre Stimme wurde nachdenklich. "Ich habe ein paar amüsante Erinnerungen von Schülern in Kräuterkunde. Wir könnten erinnerungswürdige Ereignisse aus dem Unterricht teilen."

Die anderen drei grinsten. Nun, zwei grinsten und einer lächelte finster.

"Nächste Woche, selbe Zeit?" Filius sah zu seinen Kollegen. "Minerva, den Scotch. Pomona die Kekse. Ich habe das Denkarium. Severus, was bringst du mit?"

Severus griff in seine Tasche und stellte drei Phiolen auf den Tisch. "Anti-Kater-Trank für den Morgen danach."

Sie steckten sich ihre Phiole in die Tasche, während Minerva noch eine Runde Scotch ausgab. Pomona war an der Reihe, um eine Erinnerung ins Denkarium zu legen.

* * *

><p><strong>E N D E<strong>


End file.
